hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Jhonson
'Jerry Jhonson '(1983 - 2007) was the main protagonist in the eponymous Flash series. In the series, Jerry lives a very depressing life and has appeared in every episode of the series, unlike any of the characters, since the series is mostly about him. His early life is shown in Little Jerry and the Closet and Jerry: The End ''and his adult life is shown further in the other episodes. He died after hanging himself at the end of ''Jerry and the events after his death are shown in Junior ''and ''Jerry: The End. The series ran from June 21, 2007 to March 31, 2011. Biography Early life The earliest of Jerry's life is shown, where he sleeps in his room on Halloween night after his father reads him the whole book "The Shining". The book frightens Jerry and his father Jason warns not to open the Closet of Unimaginable Psychological Torment, a closet unusually placed in his room, but Jerry opens it instead wondering what is inside it. He is traumatized and his hair turns white, but keeps on opening the door until his father comes back in to tell him he and his mother are getting a divorce and he will be shipped off to an orphanage in the morning but still tells him "good night", which Jerry goes to sleep disturbed after learning what more terror will come next. The events in Little Jerry and the Closet ''continue into ''Jerry: The End, the final episode of the series, where Jerry, still a child, has a nightmare of himself as an adult in Hell, which was shown in Jerry, which aired before this episode. He wakes up in the morning, traumatized, where his dad tells him to get ready for the orphanage. He does, holding his favorite toy, and his mother Jo comforts him and tells him that it's for the best. They go outside where Jason and Jo argue over whether Jerry can bring his toy from earlier to the orphanage. Jo takes it and is electrocuted to death, after trying to say it is completely harmless. Jerry and Jason attend Jo's funeral, the same church as the final episode of Spookyville, USA, and have a talk about why Jerry never talks and his feelings about life. Jerry finally talks and says his father isn't a failure, as he said he was, and that he loves him, but Jason tells him to be quiet. Instead of bringing him to the orphanage, Jason decides to ground Jerry for three days for being responsible for the death of his mother. The next morning, Jerry rides his big wheel outside where he meets Jackie, introduced in Jackie, and falls in love, which he does later in his life, where he probably realized he met her for the first time in about twenty years at the supermarket. Jerry's early life ends as he rides into the sunset with her. Depressing adult life Jerry's adult life begins in the very first episode called Jerry. The episode begins with an adult Jerry in his room looking at the moon and a day in his life in shown, with him taking a shower, eating cereal, and driving to work, where he works at a supermarket, which in Jackie, is revealed to be Ralph's. He then drives home, drinks a beer while watching TV, and sleeping on nothing more than a simple mattress. The same cycle happens but he meets a girl at Ralph's, who also works there, who happens to be Jackie from earlier. He somehow seems to recognize her and takes her home where he touches her breasts and she slaps him, going home. The same cycle occurs and he takes her home, but sleeps with her instead of before, and she takes his money from his wallet. The same pattern happens, but he finds his money missing from before, much to his surprise. He then finds another woman and sleeps with her, with protection provided, and she takes his money as well. The same cycle happens, but a policeman pulls him over for drunk driving. His license is taken away, so he is forced to ride the bus, for the following days. His license is given back to him and takes it back. More days follow until Jackie knocks at the door and comes back and the same events of the last time she was at his house occur together. Fatherhood and death His old girlfriend, Jennifer, comes back with a baby named Junior and he is forced to take care of him and live with her at his house. The same events of the day happen, but with Junior crying and making Jerry miserable. Later he hangs himself for unknown reason possibly cause of his miserable life. The end of the episode shows Jerry burning in Hell after he hangs himself and dies. The event continues into Junior, where Junior enters and finds Jerry dead, but burps and doesn't mind. Junior then moves in with Jason, his father, and the two talk about Jerry's life in their times. The events of Jerry: The End, actually reveal Jerry didn't die and go to Hell, but instead went to Heaven. Family *Jason Jhonson - father *Jo Jhonson - mother (deceased) *Jennifer - wife *Junior Jhonson - son Trivia *Jerry's age is very debatable, but his driver's license is shown in Jerry and his age is shown to be 24. The Flash was finished in 2007, but might have been made in 2006, depending on when the events take place, so he was most likely born in either 1982 or 1983. However, on Newgrounds.com, the description of Little Jerry and the Closet ''states that it "takes place 20 years prior to the first ''Jerry, when Jerry was 5." Category:Characters Category:Characters in Jerry Category:Jhonson Family Category:Ralph's Employees Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fathers